La Vida Moderna
by Antichrista
Summary: CAP2La Cuarta Edad para los elfos es muy cómoda... pero lidiar con el día a día sin nada más que hacer no es cosa fácil ¿Glorfindel en la Crisis de la edad adulta? ¿Legolas alcohólico? ¿Haldir Vigoréxico!Aventuras y Desventuras en la vida moderna..REVIEWS
1. La Vida moderna es Basura

**LA VIDA MODERNA ES... BASURA**

**_.-.-Lothluin-.-._**

Aunque todos se nieguen a aceptarlo, la Cuarta Edad para los elfos es todo menos emocionante. Lo he notado desde que, pasada una serie de incidentes que no quiero recordar, me compré un piso en Tirion (si, un piso; a esto nos ha orillado la explosión demográfica.). Tengo por vecinos a una pareja de simpáticos sindar y a un noldo loco que pasa el día (y a veces también la noche) tocando el cello como un poseído.

Por lo menos desde mi ventana se ve el mar (perdón pero lo teleri no se me quitará nunca.)¡y que menos que ver el mar después de que el piso me costara lo mismo que todas las perlas que recogí en un año! Malditos noldor capitalistas... Y debajo del elegante edificio hay un lindo jardín donde la gente suele pasar el rato, claro, para chismear. Y vaya que yo les doy de que hablar, porque nadie ve con buenos ojos a una elfa de la Primera Edad que siga soltera.

Precisamente estoy esta mañana en el dichoso jardín dejando pasar horas muertas mientras veo a una elfa controlar a su insoportable chiquillo.

"Buenas mañanas tenga, Dama Lothluin." – giro la cabeza para encontrar a un respetable elfo que lleva la respetable insignia del 'Comisionado de Limpia en Tirion'. – "Por fin la encuentro. Subí a vuestro piso pero no estabais allí."

"Pues no me he escondido muy bien ¿eh?" – digo para encubrir que en realidad si me estaba escondiendo de él, pero no he sido muy lista, y claro... Para provocarle una risa que sabe esconder muy bien como el respetable elfo que es.

"Dama Lothluin... (Aquí serviré, amables lectores, de traductora del protocolar lenguaje noldor) sabe usted que si Tirion tiene fama de cosmopolitismo se debe a su riqueza de razas (y a los noldor, que con lo buenos que somos, toleramos a todos) pero esto nos obliga a poner cierta clase de normas (que con lo aburridos que estamos ya no sabemos ni qué inventar) para el buen funcionamiento de esta tan bella (tan bella y noldo) ciudad"

"¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?" le pregunto sonriendo

"En los últimos días varios nobles ciudadanos (noldor) han tenido algunas molestias respecto a la propaganda de su nuevo negocio y han puesto quejas (vinieron a hacernos un berrinche al Ayuntamiento)"

"¿No se contaba alguna tal Elennare entre esos ciudadanos?"

"Usted sabe que la identidad de las quejas es confidencial (o Ello me arrancaría la cabeza)"

"Yo no veo cual sea el problema..."

"Dama Lothluin(no se haga tonta), arroja miles de hojas desde la torre màs alta de Tirion en tiempo de ventisca para que se esparzan por toda la ciudad (¡y espera que nosotros, tan refinados, no nos enfademos!)"

"No me diga que no fue buena estrategia de mercadotecnia ¿O no está usted harto también de esos bares de champañas noldo que no lo dejan ir a uno en sandalias?"

El comisionado se aclaró la garganta en un gesto que podremos interpretar como:

Que él también odia esos lugares pero para ser políticamente correcto no lo debe admitir o...

Que debería considerar dejar de andar siempre en chanclas (creo que esta opción es más posible ya que me ha mirado muy mal los pies).

"El asunto que he de comunicarte, Dama, es que las molestias han sido muy grandes (cuentan las leyendas urbanas que uno de los famosos papelitos se fue a embarrar en las narices de Galadriel y que algunos más le taparon las tuberías a Amarië) por tanto el Ayuntamiento se ve obligado a aplicarle una sanción"

"¿Sanción¿Por unos cuantos papelitos? Además todo el mundo quedó encantado; no paran de preguntarnos que cuando inauguramos - Esto ha sido culpa de Lindórië, que yo insistí en que nos pusiéramos las máscaras y fuéramos vestidas de negro pero no, "claro que no, si no pasa nada, si aquí nadie se entera de nada!"

"Va a tener antecedentes en su expediente por disturbios y alteraciones del orden público."

"Es que tanto ocio les ha convertido a todos en unos exagerados..." – digo molesta – "Pues póngame la sanción y ya está, con que no nos impida abrir el Bar..." – me levanto del banco.

"De momento no será así, Dama... por cierto¿dónde se encontrará ese bar suyo?"

Suelto una sonora carcajada : - "¿No que Tirion se ahogaba en propaganda?... A unas calles de aquí. En el número 13 de la Avenida Principal" – digo sonriente y emprendo mi camino hacia el lugar para ayudar a Lindórië con los preparativos de la inauguración.

Llegando al #13 de la Av. Principal me encuentro con Elladan que esmeradamente serrucha una viga.

"¡Pero que haces¡¡Tu también estás atentando contra el lugar como los del ayuntamiento!"

El medio-elfo voltea sonriente : - "Primero tengo que abrirla para luego reforzarla... ¿Has tenido problemas con los del ayuntamiento?" – me pregunta con expresión sorprendida.

"Claro, quien no es noldo y no es hijo de Elrond se las ve un poco más complicadas..." – le respondo y luego añado – "El Comisionado de Limpia me hizo una visita hoy y me puso una sanción por lo de la propaganda."

Elladan suelta una carcajada : - "Seguro que fue por lo de mi abuela... Salía a su paseo matinal, majestuosa como siempre, cuando una hoja azul húmeda de rodar por las calles se le estampó en la cara." – se saca un papel del bolsillo y me lo tiende – "Un papel como este."

Como no. Se me hacen bien conocidos... En él se puede leer :

"EL PRIMER BAR MULTIRRACIAL EN TIRION" 

_Con gran variedad de cervezas, vinos e hidromieles en ambiente bohemio y agradable. Espéranos en el #13 de la Avenida Principal."_

"Gran idea de soltar los mentados papelitos cuando hace más viento." – me dice Elladan negando con la cabeza.

"Claro, estrategia de mercado..." – le digo y le guiño un ojo – "Por cierto ¿dónde se ha metido Lindórië? Hay mucho trabajo que hacer todavía."

"Está en la trastienda con Elrohir, desempacando cervezas."

"Claro... ¡desempacando cervezas! Es lo que hace con Elrohir en la trastienda!"

_.-.-Lindórië-.-._

¡Pero que les pasa a estos noldor¡¡Pedimos 20 cajas de cerveza y nos traen 50! Al final va a tener razón Lothluin y no van a ser más que un atajo de capitalistas que sólo piensan en su propio negocio...

Y aquí estoy yo sola, con 50 pesadas cajas para entrar en la trastienda... Bufo y contemplo mi reflejo en el cristal de una de las ventanas. ¡Un momento¿Qué es esto de al lado del párpado? Me acerco más para verlo de cerca.

Lo sabía... Sabía que esto pasaría algún día... ¡Es una arruga! A 16 días de cumplir mis 20 siglos me ha salido mi primera arruga... Que vieja estoy... Espero que Galadriel no esté muy enfadada con lo del papelito de la propaganda y quiera venderme una de sus famosos preparados antiarrugas...

"Estas vigas no me gustan un pelo..."

Volteo para quedar cara a cara con Elladan y Elrohir. El primero se mira las vigas de nuestro local como si fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo. Elrohir (que mono él) me mira a mi, sonriente.

"¿Cómo dices?" – pregunto a Elladan, intentando centrarme y apartar la mirada de su gemelo.

"¿Quién os ha hecho estas vigas?"

"Pues... Luin, el elfo con más experiencia en construcción que encontramos en Tirion... ¿por qué?"

"Porque deben reforzarse. Así te aguantaran un año... Dos tal vez. Pero dentro de tres años todo se vendrá abajo." – me contesta Elladan como si fuera un experto.

Alzo las cejas, incrédula.

"¿Y desde cuando eres tu un experto?"

"Perdona, pero estás hablando con un ingeniero superior en estructuras." – Elladan hincha pecho. Eru... Lo que hace el aburrimiento. ¿Realmente se ha apuntado a uno de los cursillos por correspondencia de Gandalf?

"Esta bien, haz lo que quieras con las vigas." – suspiro. Le conozco, y si no cedo me estará cada día dando la lata. – "De mientras yo voy a entrar estas cervezas."

"¿Quieres que te eche una mano?" – se ofrece Elrohir.

"¡Claro!" – respondo. Pero quizás lo hago con demasiado entusiasmo...

Cargo con un par de cajas, mientras Elrohir, para no ser menos, carga con tres y me sigue a la trastienda. Al descargar mis cajas en el suelo, me clavo una pequeña astilla de madera en el dedo. Suelto un par de maldiciones y casi automáticamente me llevo el dedo a la boca.

"¿Qué ocurre?" – pregunta el elfo.

"Me he clavado una astilla." – respondo al tiempo que coloco el dedo delante de mis ojos y fijo la mirada para ver donde está la maldita. La localizó y hago presión con otros dos dedos para que salga. Pero parece que no le apetece – "No puedo sacarla" – refunfuño.

"Déjame ver."

Elrohir se acerca y me toma la mano para examinarme el dedo. Eru... Estos subidones de hormonas de buena mañana no pueden ser buenos... Por desgracia este es el momento que eligen Lothluin y Elladan para entrar en la trastienda. Les dirijo una mirada que dice claramente 'podría mataros por esto'.

"Vaya, curiosa manera de desempacar cervezas." – comenta Lothluin con una sonrisa sarcástica pintada en el rostro. Maldita teleri entrometida y altamente inoportuna...

"Me he clavado una astilla en el dedo y Elrohir me estaba ayudando a sacarla." – explico, liberando mi mano de las de él y notando como me arden las mejillas.

"Ya... Pero si te quiere sacar algo más tampoco vas a hacerle ascos ¿verdad?"

Eru... ¡Quiero meterme debajo de una piedra y desaparecer! Cuando pille a Loth se va a enterar... Juro que de esta se acuerda! Para disimular, salgo precipitadamente fuera, fingiendo que voy a por más cajas de cerveza, mientras mi mente se acelera pensando en venganza

**_.-.-Legolas-.-._**

Tengo que reordenar mi vida y poner en orden mis prioridades... Y ahora mismo mi máxima prioridad es independizarme de Gimli (Eru, que mal suena dicho así). Este enano está haciendo cosas muy raras últimamente... Para empezar ronca como diez trolls juntos. Luego también habla en sueños, y no, no os creáis que se contenta con decir lo típico que dice todo el mundo de 'Cinco minutitos más mami...', no, me tenía que salir un enano con la mente pervertida por vete a saber que cuentos de la mitología de los enanos, que se pasa la noche murmurando cosas acerca de Galadriel que tendrían que ser censuradas hasta a los elfos menores de cinco siglos...

Y la gota que colma el vaso (y no menos importante por enumerarla en último lugar)... ¡me ha llenado la habitación de porquerías suyas!

"Gimli..." – digo intentando armarme de paciencia, viendo como está sentado en el comedor, sin hacer nada más que fumar de su pipa – "¿Por qué no aprovechas para ordenar un poco y sacar 'tus' cosas de 'mi' habitación?" – bueno... tal vez no me haya armado de la suficiente paciencia y haya sonado un tanto exasperado.

El enano murmura algo en voz muy baja de lo que sólo llego a entender 'elfos de las narices, obsesionados con el orden y afeminados'... ¿debería tomármelo mal?

"¿Pero vas a ordenarlo o no?"

"No podías salir desordenado y despreocupado como los elfos modernos de hoy en día?"

"Lamento mucho no ser moderno, pero..."

"No es que no seas moderno Legolas, es que estás pasado de moda... Muy visto. A eso me refiero. Debes dejar paso a las nuevas generaciones."

"No digas chorradas Gimli." – frunzo el ceño y me cruzo de brazos – "Quiero todo esto limpio YA"

Y me voy. No sé a donde pero cualquier sitio mejor que en compañía de este enano que consigue hacerme poner de los nervios. ¿Qué estoy muy visto¡Ja! Seguro que salgo a la calle y un par o tres de elfas me paran para hablarme, sonreírme y coquetear. ¡Se va a enterar Gimli de quien es Legolas!

**_.-.-Eärmereth-.-._**

Estas elfas están piradas, lo digo muy en serio. ¿Pues no han decidido abrir un bar? Desde luego lo que hace el aburrimiento. Y sino que me lo digan a mi que he acabado abriendo una tienda de ropa hippy silvana.

"Perdone…"

Me doy la vuelta con una sonrisa (completamente falsa) y veo a una joven noldor agarrando una de mis camisas como si fuera un trapo. ¡Pero es que esa niñata no sabe lo que cuesta que no se arruguen!

"¿En que puedo ayudarte?"

"¿La tienes en otro color?"

Oh.Oh ya se de que va esto. Últimamente se ha puesto de moda entre las noldor más jóvenes intentar parecer silvanas. No se porque…..será por fastidiar porque les queda tan mal como a un trol un lazo, pero a mi me da lo mismo, el negocio es el negocio.

"Si claro"- respondo sonriendo. Como siga así me van a doler las mandíbulas…- "Sígame"

Dos horas después de aguantar a la niñata y a tres de sus amigas que se han unido he vendido ¡Una falda!. Los noldor me atacan los nervios…¿Y ahora a quien le toca colocar todas esas camisas que han desordenado¡A mi!

Lo único que espero es que hoy no venga Galadriel, esa mujer siempre intentando ir a la moda…debería vestirse con respecto a su edad. Aunque quizás no debería pensar eso que es mi mejor clienta… ¡pero es que me revuelve la tienda entera probándose todo!.

¿Y para que! Si las dos sabemos que solo compra ropa de color blanco. Lo hace para fastidiar que lo se yo, que a mi me ha cogido manía desde que me vio de borrachera con su nieto. ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que se emborrachara y me tocara a mí llevarle a casa!

Y hablando de nietos… ¿No es ese Elladan¿De donde viene? No lo se, pero ¡Viene hacia aquí! Vale, a ver, tranquilidad…intenta aparentar calma. Que no se note que te apetece verle… ¡Pero que balrogs ni que niño muerto! Si sabe que me encanta que me venga a distraer de las noldor pijas estas…

"Aiya Elladan"-digo sonriendo por una vez de forma sincera.

"Buenas Mer"-contesta sonriendo y apoyándose en el mostrador

Pero que manía tiene el personal de mutilar mi nombre en serio…

"¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que mi nombre es Eärmereth?"-suspiro- "Tu hermano lo recuerda…"

"Pero es que yo no soy mi hermano…"-dice acercándose a mi.

Yo me aparto y carraspeo un poco. Ag, como le odio siempre me hace lo mismo. Vale, si, no le odio, pienso que esta buenísimo y además es simpático. Pensé que después de conocerle algunos siglos se me habría pasado pero se ve que no…y no hay manera de ser algo más que amigos.

"No sé para que insisto"

"Si en el fondo te gusta que te llame Mer."-Elladan me saca la lengua haciendo que sonría.

"Vale, si, me has pillado. Pero solo porque eres tu."-digo dándole un golpecito en el pecho- "¿Qué has estado haciendo hoy Dan?"

"Ayudando a Lindorië y Lothluin con el bar"

"Ohhh… ¿Y cuando abren?"-pregunto entusiasmada. Joer conozco a las dueñas, supongo que me harán algún descuentillo de vez en cuando y además estaba harta de los bares noldor.

"Pronto. ¿Por qué¿Quieres ir a la inauguración?"

Le lanzo una mirada que dice claramente ¿Tu que crees? El elfo se ríe. Vaya, no sabia yo que era tan divertida…

"Vale, cuando sepa algo te aviso y nos tomamos algo allí"

"Más te vale"- le digo guiñándole un ojo.

Un rato más tarde Elladan se va y me deja a mí colocando la tienda. Sabia que tenia que haberle liado para que me ayudara, pero cuando estoy con el, se me va el santo al cielo.

"Perdone"

Ale, otra vez a aguantar niñatas noldor…

**_.-.-Legolas-.-._**

¡Ni una¿Os lo podéis creer? Ni una elfa me ha detenido para comentar que buen día hace hoy, ni que bien me sienta la ropa que he elegido esta mañana, ni como brilla mi pelo con el sol... ¡Nada! Esto es el fin... El fin de Leg...

"Disculpe..."

Oh! Voz femenina! Me giro con una radiante sonrisa. Vaya... Es un poquillo joven, casi más del estilo de Glorfindel que del mío... ¡Pero que balrogs¡Es una elfa!

"Perdone señor... Pero lleva los cordones de la bota desabrochados. Se va a caer. Debería atárselos. ¡Adiós!"

Creo que después de esto mi mandíbula toca al suelo de la boca abierta que se me ha quedado. Y lo más fuerte del asunto no es lo de los cordones... Si no que me ha llamado señor! Esto es asunto de crisis... ¿Y si Gimli tiene razón y...? NO, NO, NO! Seguro que no es más que pura coincidencia.

Oh mira, ahí está Lindórië, barriendo la calle delante de la puerta del bar que va a inaugurar junto a Lothluin. Ella estaba coladita por mi hace algunos siglos... Seguro que algo se le ha quedado y puede ayudarme en mi crisis.

"¡Buenos días Legolas!" – me saluda con una amplia sonrisa.

¿Qué os he dicho? Esto es que se alegra de verme. Vamos a ir al grano porque no tengo tiempo que perder.

"Hola Lin." – sonrío yo brevemente – "Oye¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Pues claro."

"Cuando tu me espiabas desde lo alto de ese árbol, cuando vivíamos en Bosqueverde... ¿Qué era lo que te atraía de mi?"

"Bueno..." – ella se lleva un dedo a los labios y parece meditarlo – "No sé... Era pequeña, así que el echo de que fueras príncipe debió influir mucho. Me podía pasar horas embobada mirando como acertabas con tooooodas las flechas que tirabas, cuando entrenabas ahí en el bosque..."

JA! La he pillado. Mi puntería con el arco y el ser príncipe son cosas que no he perdido. Y se lo digo.

"Si, tal vez. Pero creo que el problema es que te tengo muy visto... Ya sabes..." – me guiña un ojo, pero yo ni la veo ya.

¡Muy visto¡¡Me tiene muy visto! Gimli tenía razón... He pasado a la historia... Esto es mi fin... Estoy acabado. No soy moderno, estoy muy visto y ya todo el mundo se ha cansado de mi. Con la cabeza baja me alejo. Pero todavía alcanzo a escuchar como Lothluin que acaba de salir del bar, le pregunta a Lindórië : - "¿Ese no era Legolas¿Qué le pasa?"

"Pues no sé... Creo que hoy se ha despertado algo neurótico..."

Uh, genial... Y encima neurótico. ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

**_.-.-Lothluin-.-._**

Pues sí, que se ha llegado el día. Esta semana me he encargado de que todo Tirion se entere de que abrimos un bar (para bien o para mal)... nadie me negará que les pica la curiosidad. Y estoy orgullosa de que mi campaña de propaganda haya funcionado... no me refiero solo a los mentados papelitos, sino a mi especial facilidad por enemistarme con la gente; que si, que todos mis archienemigos no se aguantarán la tentación de ir a pasarse por el bar a escupirme los ojos y claro, para compensar la pérdida de saliva seguro que se toman una cerveza. Este negocio de hacerse enemigos (ultimadamente en estos tiempos todo es negocio) es muy lucrativo.

Miro el mar repleto de barquitos; unos pescan, otros simplemente pasean (la gran mayoría)... y yo desde aquí trato de captar el movimiento y la claridad del gran mar con un trozo de carbón y un papel de algodón. Lo bueno es que el bar me dará para comprar unos buenos pigmentos y ponerme a trabajar. Me siento perezosa, los miles de años por fin empiezan a pesarme y la verdad es que más me pesa que todos me miren raro por que nunca me casé y ni siquiera tuve un amorío comentado. Y si no fuera suficiente con que lo comenten en el mercado mis propios amigos se encargan de que lo tenga presente siempre.

Glorfindel parece especialmente preocupado por mi situación y no se cansa de decirle Lindorië lo bien que me vendría un novio. Pero creo que ya hasta perdí esa capacidad... yo no sé por que no les preocupaba cuando era una teleri casadera y linda (que fea no me siento, vamos, aunque por ese entonces igual que ahora el pelo corto me hacía lucir como una friki... ahora parece no importar) cuando en los puertos de la antaño perdida Beleriand los elfos me respondían solo con indiferencia (si, soy una rencorosa y lo de Glorfindel no se me olvidará nunca... pero ese no es el punto ahora).

Por fin dejo descansar a mi improductiva mano y decido que es hora de mirar el armario para ver qué ponerme esta noche. La gran noche.

¿Pero cómo diablos llegó esto a mi armario?... en lo que estaría pensando mi madre cuando me regaló este modelito amarillo, repleto de moños y capaz de causar un coma diabético si se mira fijamente más de 5 minutos...

Vaya... como se nota que hace tiempo que no miraba esto a fondo... siempre con los mismos vestidos de gasa hippies que ya se están desgarrando de abajo; no me había dado cuenta de lo feos que se veían...así colgados parecen los vendajes de una momia...¡ Pero si yo tenía buen gusto¡¿Cómo me he descuidado así¿Cómo me he permitido terminar siendo la elfa más desaliñada de Tirion!

Tomo las llaves y sin verme en el espejo una vez más salgo corriendo para la tienda de Mereth... hace poco miré un modelito que no estaba nada mal...¡Y LO NECESITO!

¡Si, las llaves, el bolso! Tendré que correr...

(Lothluin¿Te faltaba pasar más verguenzas este día? Pues aquí tienes la cereza del pastel) Me he dado tremendo golpe... solo he visto un montón de hojas volar por los aires y...

-¡Oh, por Eru, cuánto lo siento!- Le he tenido que tirar todas las partituras a mi vecino el noldo siniestro... su mirada violeta me saca un escalofrío

-No te preocupes- dice tranquilamente, como si le hubiera pasado ya cinco veces en el día. Lo ayudo a recoger sus cosas con la mejor de mis sonrisas y para ganarme un cliente (aunque la verdad es que el elfo tiene una pinta de raro que...) le suelto un

-Para enmendar el daño ¿por qué no te pasas por mi bar esta noche? Es la inauguración, yo invito- claro, yo invito por que si es medio vicioso, que ultimamente todos lo somos, se quedará ahí más de lo que le dura una copa

El elfo me mira detenidamente lo cual en realidad me está poniendo más nerviosa de lo que ya estoy...

-Tengo que ensayar...- dice secamente- Pero tal vez pueda pasar un rato; soy Irimar-

dice tendiéndome la mano con una formalidad casi ridícula, que ni en Doriath de la primera edad

-Lothluin. Nos vemos entonces, tenna rato!-

¡Tonta tonta tonta. Y ni siquiera eres joven para tener esa excusa!

**_.-.-Eärmereth-.-._**

Veo entrar a Loth como si la persiguiera el mismísimo Morgoth y no puedo evitar levantar las cejas. ¿Qué mosca le ha picado? Si hay alguien en Tirion que tiene alergia a comprar ropa esa es Lothluin.

"Mereth!"-se apoya sobre el mostrador con cara desesperada-"¿Aun tienes el modelito ese que estuve mirando?"

Ahora si que levanto las cejas. Deben haber desaparecido ya entre mi pelo.

"Loth...de eso debe hacer un par de meses"-respondo suavemente viendo como la teleri se desespera aun mas- "No se si aun quedara alguno"

"Pues búscamelo!"- me agarra desesperada de la camisa-" Necesito ropa nueva para la inauguración del bar!"

Me quito con cuidado las manos de Lothluin. Lo del bar la ha puesto neurótica por lo que se ve...Aunque bueno también es verdad que no le vendría mal algo de ropa nueva.

"Vale tu quédate aquí y relájate."-la respondo suavemente- "Voy a ver si queda alguno en el almacén y sino revolveremos todo hasta encontrar algo."

La di unas palmaditas en la mano para tranquilizarla

"Tranquila que de aquí no te vas sin modelito nuevo..."

Más de dos horas después y tras revolver media tienda y casi todo el almacén, encontré algo que convenció a Loth. En serio para ser una elfa que nunca compra ropa es de lo más quisquillosa. Yo creo que ni Galadriel me vuelve tan loca...

"Ale aquí tienes"-digo suspirando- "Y la próxima vez, hazme el favor y compra con un poco más de tiempo. Que agobio-"

"Gracias Mereth, eres un cielo."-sonríe la teleri, abrazando la bolsa como si le fuera la vida en ello. Y en cierta forma es cierto porque si tengo que volver a pasar hoy por esto la mato.- "Te debo una"

Agito una mano restándole importancia.

"Con que me invites a un par de cervezas esta noche me conformo."

Con eso se va contenta con su compra a arreglarse para la inauguración mientras yo me quedo en medio de la tienda como si fuera una superviviente de la destrucción de Beleriand.

"Mierda"-murmuro- "Con todo lo que me va a costar recoger esto, ya podía haberle dicho que me invitara a algo más. Habrá que recurrir al plan B"

Me acerco al mostrador y agarro el teléfono.

"¿Daaaaaan?"-digo poniendo voz dulce y a la vez desesperada (porque se perfectamente que si intento ser inocente no va a colar)- "¿Estas muy ocupado ahora? Es que necesito un favor..."

**_.-.-Lindórië-.-._**

Vaya... A lo mejor me he tomado esto de la inauguración demasiado a la ligera... ¿Como debería interpretar el echo de que Loth se haya ido a comprar ropa para la ocasión? Ella que tiene alergía a las tiendas. Ella que le estuvo una semana entera calentando la cabeza a Mereth para que abriera cualquier otro negocio que se le pudiera ocurrir menos una tienda de ropa... Me miro en el espejo que está detrás del mostrador. Uh... Como poco debería haberme pasado por esa peluquería que ha abierto esa elfa que según dicen estuvo liada con el hermano del primo segundo del mejor amigo de Glorfindel, el cual ha hecho el gran acto de caridad de ser la imagen pública de dicha peluquería (lo que se tiene que inventar Glorfindel para ligar con las pobres ilusas noldor jovencitas que pululan por Tirion...). Y hablando de Glorfindel, miralo, ahí entra. No sé como su ego ha podido entrar por la puerta. Para mi gusto, se lo tiene un poco demasiado creído.

"Buenas noches, preciosas." – dice apoyandose en la barra, con lo que intenta ser un gesto sensual. Yo pongo los ojos en blanco y me abstengo de responderle.

Loth carraspea un poco antes de hacerlo : - "Creo que te has equivocado de lado. Las elfas que te gustan a ti están justo al otro lado de la calle."

Jo. Eso si ha sido un golpe bajo. Me río entre dientes mientras contemplo los columpios que están en el parque de en frente del bar. Cierto que Glorfindel tiene tendencía a encapricharse por elfas un poco... ejem... Cortas de edad pero... Ohh... OH! A no ser que Loth aún no haya superado... Nah, olvidemoslo. Eso es una tontería. ¿Quien en su sano juicio seguiría enamorada de un egolatra, que nunca ha demostrado el más mínimo interés por ella, y que además se pasa el día flirteando con elfitas?

"Sin duda me he equivocado de lado. No quería ir para nada con viejas solteronas gruñonas." – dice Glorfindel con una sonrisa de escaparate. El noldo me mira unos instantes, y cuando ve que yo estoy 'jugando casualmente' con un cuchillito de los de cortar jamón se apresura a añadir – "No va por ti, Lin, por supuesto."

En ese momento para salvar la situación (o no), llega Legolas. Trae peor cara que antes cuando lo he visto.

"Ey Leggy ¿que tal?" – le digo. Sé que el mote siempre le arranca una sonrisa. Por eso, cuando me mira con cara de muerto viviente me empiezo a preocupar – "¿Estás bien?"

Legolas niega muy lentamente con la cabeza : - "Estoy acabado Lin... Ya no soy nadie."

"Ehh..." – alzo las cejas mirandole. ¿Le habrán sentado mal los humos de la pipa de Gimli?

"¿Me pones un whisky?" – me pide – "Doble."

Cualquiera le dice que no... Se lo sirvo y se va a una mesa de un rincón. Cuando todavía no he salido de mi sorpresa llegan Mereth, Elladan y Elrohir.

"¿Como va la cosa?" – me pregunta Mer con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Anda que no. Como para no sonreír con lo bien acompañada que me ha llegado.

"Bien, bien. Entretenida la cosa. Pederastas egolatras en esa mesa de ahí." – digo mientras señalo a Glorfindel – "Elfos con trastorno de personalidad en esa otra." – y señalo a Legolas – "¿Que será lo próximo?"

"Vigoréxicos a las tres en punto." – apunta Elrohir con una sonrisa, señalando hacía donde está Haldir con sus socios. Porque si, al final se ha salido con la suya y ha montado el maldito gimnasio de fitness.

Nada, sin duda esto de tener un bar va a ser todo menos aburrido...

**

* * *

**

Bueno niñas esta es la primera y risible entrega de una tríada de elfas atrapadas en el mundo globalizado y postmoderno de La Cuarta Edad jejejeje... que los edain se hagan bolas mientras los elfos sufren las bondades de la sobrepoblación, el ocio y las depresiones introspectivas que causa el pensar demasiado (no más orcos que matar, no más guerras, no más héroes de leyenda... UU)

Así que ahí tienen a los elfos de leyenda sufriendo como un ente globalizado corriente con la crisis de la edad adulta y el consumismo jajajaa... en fin, este es un fic colectivo (Lindorië pertenece a Nariko y Mereth a Alba... Lothluin, obviamente es una extensión de mi retorcida personalidad donde desahogo mis frustraciones) aunque esté a mi nombre y espero que esto les guste y se diviertan tanto leyéndolo como nosotras escribiéndolo

Tenna Rato!

Mariadita la teleri neuras


	2. La Batalla de los Egos

**_.-.-Lothluin-.-._**

Señoras y Señores, elfos y elfas, se les comunica el sensible fallecimiento del ego de Lothluin. No lo lamenten, que ya le tocaba, estas últimas semanas habían sido las más pesarosas de su larga larguísima vida.

Nada puedo hacer mas que darme el pésame, que sí, que mi pobre ego no pudo resistir el hecho de que esté aquí como una quinceañera tratando de que mi pelo luzca un poquito menos zarrapastroso. No, simplemente no pudo. He tocado fondo. Me he descubierto utilizando las mezclas de dudosa calidad que compré en el mercadillo para parecer una elfa modosa y decente, cosa que no tiene ningún futuro siendo yo la que lo quiere lograr.

¿Dónde quedaron los ideales, la revuelta, dónde Loth! Todavía recuerdo el día en que armada de daga y espejo me corté la larga y respetable cabellera. Nunca más seguiría protocolos absurdos. Era un luto, era una protesta... y ahora mi cabello disparejo y por los hombros casi instaura estilo cuando una de las miles de bisnietas de Finwë me anduvo preguntando que dónde me había hecho yo el corte, que si creía que a ella le vendría bien.

Ahora me pregunto qué caso tiene todo... y me he descubierto siendo la elfa más amarguetas de nuestro selecto y variopinto grupo de amigos. ¿Y la conciencia me hace querer mejorar? No, claro que no, no soy tan buena persona. Solo me hace tomar estas ridículas actitudes como quererme hacer un moño con flores blancas...Lothluin, en qué estás pensando...

Cuando opto finalmente por una diadema con cintas y perlas parece que todo empieza a marchar mejor. Nada es grave, recuérdalo bien. Además entre el barullo y los cotilleos nadie se va a detener a ver si la que está detrás de la barra tiene el pelo bien arreglado. Estoy nerviosa, no quiero haber derrochado los ahorros de mi vida en vano...¡que no es negocio fácil embriagar a un elfo! Y menos si tienen el aguante de Legolas que a las diez cervezas a penas siente un "leve y extraño cosquilleo"...

**_.-.-Haldir-.-._**

-¿Te parece que luzco gordo con esto?-pregunto enarcando una ceja. Mi hermano, Rúmil, reposa en el sillón leyendo un pergamino, tan tranquilo él mientras yo me hundo en esta crisis.

Para hoy he escogido mi mejor camisa. Pero eso no es motivo de júbilo...me viene justa. El horror. MI MEJOR CAMISA ME VIENE JUSTA.

El único culpable aquí es Rúmil que viene cada mañana del mercadillo con esas tortas de avena que tantas calorías deben tener. Es que no tiene vergüenza, parece que no me mira las tres horas que paso diario matándome en el gimnasio para conservar la línea.

-Me parece que luces paranoico y...mirándote tanto en el espejo más que gordo te siento... afeminado-

Estalla en una de esas carcajadas que últimamente están dirigidas a mi. No más respeto, no más reverencia para su hermano mayor el guardia de Lothlórien. Oh que tiempos aquellos cuando me pedía que le tensara el arco, que si son demasiados orcos, que si hay que escoltar a la Dama Galadriel, oh hermano sabio ayúdame con esto y el otro...¡y ahora se burla de mi con tal desfachatez!

Debe ser su modo de vengarse.

-Y peor aún si lo que llegas a pedir al bar es un agua mineral cero calorías-

Es su modo de vengarse, definitivamente.

-No me digas, más vergüenza me dará a mi llegar acompañado de mi pequeño hermano al que todavía le piden la licencia de mayoría de edad a la entrada...-

Antes de que pudiera reír un almohadón me golpea la cabeza.

-¿Te he deshecho el peinado, hermanito?-

Esto no se puede quedar así...

**_.-.-Legolas-.-._**

Harto de los vahos psicotrópicos que emergen del cuarto de Gimli (por fin se ha mudado al estudio después de días y días de labores de convencimiento) he decidido visitar a Haldir antes de ir para el bar, que por cierto ha creado tal expectativa que a esta hora todos están mirándose al espejo para aparecerse bien guapos por ahí. Conmigo no tiene caso ya, que todas las elfas me tienen aprendido el rostro de memoria... tanto así que aparentemente nada en mi les puede emocionar... tendré que vivir con ello aunque me cueste aceptarlo.

Golpeo su puerta un par de veces y no obtengo respuesta. Otro golpe y nada.

Empiezo a preocuparme pues dentro se escuchan forcejeos. No puede ser... ¿Lo estarán atacando? Imposible¿qué podría estar atacando a Haldir aquí en Tirion?... aunque no es normal, pues golpeo la puerta de nuevo y nada. ¡Se ha roto un cristal!... esto no puede estar bien... ¡menos mal que estoy yo aquí, para echarle una mano a Haldir, que la debe estar pasando muy mal!

Me armo de valor como tantas veces, respiro profundo y calibrando el ángulo perfecto para mi embestida, golpeo fuertemente la puerta con mi pie derecho.

Logro echar abajo la puerta y de un salto me pongo dentro de la zona de peligro; aunque no estoy armado mis puños bastarán...¡ah, casi no recordaba esta sensación, me siento, me siento vivo de nuevo...!

-¿PERO QUÉ DIABLOS...LEGOLAS!-

Mi resurrección duró fracciones de segundos.

He aquí el momento más humillante y patético de mi vida. No, haber perdido a Gollum e ir a decírselo a Elrond con la cola entre las patas no se compara a este momento de ridiculez petrificada que parece prolongarse y prolongarse.

Rúmil suelta la risotada más cáustica que jamás haya provocado en alguien. Se estremecen mis entrañas un poco más si cabe ante la mirada estupefacta de Haldir,

-¿Podrías explicarme qué significa esto¡¿Te has vuelto loco!- me pregunta quitándose unas plumas de la cabeza.

Cualquier cosa que le pueda decir solo me dejará mal parado. Si es que todavía conservo algo de mi dignidad ante él. Y decirle la verdad es tan cruel para conmigo mismo...

-Yo... escuché una pelea...y...-

-E inteligentemente, cómo no¡vienes y me tumbas la puerta para ver si todo anda bien!-

-...-

Rúmil no para de reír revolcándose en las plumas salidas de un almohadón con el que seguramente peleaban.

-No me digas que es lo más normal del mundo que tú y tu hermano se estén golpeando con almohadas como niñitos que no son...-

¡Ja! Golpe certero de Legolas... aunque la verdad es que la aseveración nos dolió a todos y ahora nos sentimos grotescos por igual. Por el marco de la puerta que yo mismo derribé se asoma la cara de horror de Orophin.

-¿Pero...qué ha pasado aquí?-

Vaya, me esperaba más gritos, más escándalo, más drama del que se puede tener con tres elfos adultos discutiendo entre un montón de plumas y una puerta rota. Viene vestido de blanco, con un tapete de junco enrollado; seguro está tomando el Yoga en la Playa con Círdan, para evitar la histeria de la que nosotros (que no vamos al yoga) hemos sido víctimas.

-No te lo quería decir así hermano, tan de golpe, pero creo hemos perdido a Haldir y a Legolas- dijo Rúmil entre risas

-A callar rapaz, que tú fuiste el que empezó todo esto- le responde Haldir enérgicamente. Ay pero qué anticuadas palabras usa mi amigo silvano...¿es que yo también me escucho así?

-Pero yo soy joven, yo tengo pretexto- dice Rúmil irónicamente.

Haldir y yo nos miramos compadeciéndolos el uno al otro. En un momento de gran comprensión parecemos leernos el pensamiento... ¿Qué nos ha pasado¿cómo hemos terminado así!.

**_.-.-Lothluin-.-._**

Más nerviosas no podíamos estar; aunque Lindórië se oculte en esa acción parsimoniosa de lustrar las mesas (ni que tanta falta les hiciera ahora que nadie las ha usado) y parezca tan tranquila, sé que en el fondo está que no se la acaba pensando qué hara cuando nos quedemos sin dinero y tenga que regresar a vivir a casa de sus padres por que el negociete este ha quebrado.

Si, lo siento, soy una fatalista.

Al final el lugar este ha quedado muy lindo; lleno de luz y de naturaleza como nos gusta a nosotros los elfos para que no nos de agorafobia; árboles blancos a manera de pilares que detienen la estructura y una fresca terraza con un techo de enredaderas y luces. No podía faltar el jardín central, que si no miro espacio abierto me agobio y los amplios ventanales para que cuando pasen por la calle miren nada más quién está tomándose unas copas, con quién y en qué estado se encuentra. Al principio me parecían vitrinas de zoológico, pero Lin y Mereth me convencieron.

Miro alrededor y siendo objetiva miro que nuestro trabajo de meses se ha materializado. Faltaba más siendo que empeñé hasta los calzones para poder conseguir el lugar.

- En una hora empezará a llegar la gente. ¿Tienes listas las copas del brindis inicial?- me pregunta Lin, muy sonriente ella

-Claro, las he puesto en aquella mesa-

-¿Y el vino espumoso, está ya frío?-

-Que si mujer, que todo está listo, no me preguntes más cosas que me vas a volver loca-

Miramos alrededor; todo vacío, esperando por ser utilizado; casi al mismo tiempo exhalamos nerviosas. Me empieza a invadir la fantasía paranoica de que los del Ayuntamiento iniciaron un complot contra el bar. Si, me veo siendo arrestada por insalubre e irreverente; Me veo colocando un letrero de bancarrota en la puerta... por Eru, pero qué estoy diciendo; no pude hacer tan malas cosas en edades pasadas como para que el destino se ensañe conmigo en esta.

Vaya, que pensamiento tan alentador.

Los primeros en llamar a la puerta (Si, llamar) son Mereth, Elladan y Elrohir, puntualísimos, que seguro vienen a darnos su apoyo en este momento de suspense.

-Se nos han adelantado-

-Oh está bien, perdona la imprudencia. Volvemos en cinco minutos- me dice Elrohir bromeando –Sería bueno que abrieran ya las puertas, me dice señalando con la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Disculpa... ¿si abrirán el bar esta noche?-

Tuvieron que preguntármelo unos jovencísimos vanyar para darme cuenta de la expectativa que esto había causado; pequeños grupitos de elfos comenzaban a juntarse en la calle, mirando y señalando el lugar, esperando el justo momento en que se nos diera la gana abrir la puerta. Llamo a Lindorië desde afuera

-¡Lin, la música¡Que abriremos ya!-

**_.-.- Lindórië -.-._**

Increible. Un momento de tranquilidad. Miro a mi alrededor para asegurarme que no tengo nadie a medio atender. No. Aprovecho la momentánea tregua para girarme y intentar ver mi reflejo en las cristaleras que tenemos detrás, que protegen las nutrida variedad de bebidas alcohólicas de las que disponemos. Me muevo un poco para que el vidrio haga la función de espejo en la medida de lo posible. Al menos para asegurarme que mi peinado no está echo un desastre y que no tengo excesiva mala cara.

"Estás muy guapa, no hace falta que te mires."

Me giro de golpe. Ahí está Glorfindel de nuevo. A saber que querrá ahora. Me mira con una de sus sonrisas de suficiencia. De esas que dicen claramente 'sé que te gusto, nena.'

"¿Quieres algo, Glorfindel?" – pregunto con una de mis sonrisas de camarera simpática.

"Tres hidromieles. Dos light y una normal."

Miro detrás suyo donde un par de elfas jovenciiiiiiisimas esperan, mirando al noldo de rubios cabellos casi con adoración.

"Vaya¿la conquista de la noche?" – pregunto con burla al tiempo que le sirvo.

"No debes ponerte celosa Lin, si quieres luego me tomo algo contigo..."

Pongo los ojos en blanco : - "Creo que podré sobrevivir si no lo haces. Aquí tienes las bebidas."

Él las coge y después de guiñarme un ojo se va. Yo suelto un suspiro y niego con la cabeza. Este elfo tiene un problema... Y de los grandes.

"¿Ese era Glorfindel intentando ligar contigo?" – me pregunta Loth, limpiando un vaso a mi lado.

"Eso parecía... ¿Crees que está empezando a desarrollar un gusto más normal por elfas un poco más... de su edad?" – he estado apunto de decir viejas... ¡Me he estado a punto de autodenominar vieja! A lo mejor tendría que apuntarme a alguna de esas actividades programadas. Un poco de ejercicio quizá me venga bien para rejuvenecerme por dentro. A lo mejor a las clases de tai-tchi de Elrond...

"Creo que está empezando a ir detrás de todo lo que tiene falda." – masculla Lothluin. Vaya, y ahora porque se habrá cabreado? Me parece que cada vez entiendo menos a la gente. Esto del ocio nos ha sentado muy mal a todos...

No puedo seguir pensando mucho más porque una elfa viene a pedirme algunas bebidas más.

**_.-.-Legolas-.-._**

Inclino un poco el vaso para poder ver mi reflejo en el poco alcohol que queda dentro, para intentar averiguar que diablos falla en mi cara. Dos orejas puntiagudas, pelo rubio liso y sedoso tipicamente elfico, ojos claros, nariz pequeña y redondita... Todo sigue como siempre, imperturbable a lo largo de los siglos... Entonces donde está el puñetero problema!

Frustrado me termino el vaso en el mismo momento en que Elladan, Elrohir y Mereth vienen a sentarse conmigo.

"¡Ey¿Como va eso Legolas?" – me dice Elladan, con su típica sonrisa noldor.

"Mal. Tu nunca lo entenderías porque todavía no has llegado a la crisis de estar pasado de moda." – mascullo.

Los tres me miran alzando las cejas. Genial, ahora encima estos se deben pensar que estoy loco, y eso que no he mencionado mi desafortunado incidente de antes con la puerta del piso de Haldir...

"Voy a por otro." – digo mi vaso vacío, para intentar olvidar el asunto. Me levanto y el bar (que por cierto está lleno hasta arriba.) da un par de vueltas a mi alrededor. Eso quiere decir que todavía me falta beber más.

Me acerco a la barra. Allí está Glorfindel, pero no le saludo porque se le ve muy ocupado hablando con unas jovencisimas noldo. Al pasar por su lado oigo un fragmento de lo que dice : "Y aquel monstruoso balrog se acercó a mi, látigo en mano, pero yo le planté cara, sin temerle a la muerte..."

Uhh... Genial, ya está usando de nuevo la historia del balrog para ligar... ¡Eh¡Un momento! En mi mente nublada se empieza a perfilar una idea. Glorfindel tiene muchos más siglos que yo. Glorfindel todavía liga. ¿Porque? Por la absurda historia del balrog... Entonces si yo uso una historia parecida...

"¿Otra vez aquí Legolas?"- me dice Lindórië, mirandome incredula – "Me sorprende que puedas caminar todavía."

Bien, vamos a ver si mi teoría es correcta. Me recuesto en la barra en la actitud más sexy que un elfo medio borracho puede fingir.

"Oye Lin... ¿Te he contado nunca la vez en que maté a un bicho grande y feo que vivia en un lago delante de las puertas de Moria?" – hincho pecho haciendome el macho.

Ella deja a medias la jarra de cerveza que está llenando para Haldir (que por cierto, si alguien le dice que la cerveza engorda va a darle un colapso, porque ya es la tercera que se bebe.), y me mira : - "Estás muy raro está noche Legolas..." – me dice al fin.

"Y porque no me has visto esta tarde derribando puertas ajenas dejándome llevar por mis paranoias de que Haldir era atacado por algo oscuro y malo..." – mascullo entre dientes.

"¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?" – dice ella poniéndome una mano en la frente – "Sé que los elfos no nos ponemos malos... Pero con tanto ocio todo en nosotros se está torciendo. Unos envejecemos, los otros enloquecemos..."

Yo dejo colisionar mi cabeza contra la barra al tiempo que murmuro : - "Otro hidromiel con whisky doble."

**_.-.-Glorfindel-.-._**

Me encantan estas elfas de generaciones modernas. Me miran con tales ojitos de admiración que mi ego se hincha un par de toneladas. Además solo por ver la cara con la que me mira Lothluin vale la pena.

Termino con mi historia del balrog dejandolas a todas impresionadas.

"Os invito a tomar algo, que queréis?" – les digo, con mi sonrisa nº19, la '_conquista-elfas noldo con tendencia a vestirse a lo hippie-silvano, en un bar de copas recién inaugurado_'.

Me acerco a la barra para pedir lo que mis adorables elfitas me han pedido. Prefiero que me atienda Lindórië, pero parece que está muy ocupada con Legolas, al que está mirando con cara de preocupación... Bueno, no, es más bien con la cara de estar pensando que mi buen amigo sindar necesita ir a las sesiones psicologicas de Gandalf... En fin, no me quedará otra que ir a pedirselo a esa teleri gruñona.

"Cinco hidromieles, por favor." – pido al llegar a su altura.

Sorprendentemente ella se gira sin rechistar a prepararme las bebidas. Supongo que el echo que su inauguración haya sido un éxito rotundo debe hacer que esté de buen humor.

Pero al ver lo que deja delante de mi cambio rapidamente de opinión. Es evidente que me he equivocado.

"Siento si la edad te ha dejado medio sorda, pero te he pedido hi-dro-mie-les. Cinco. Un, dos, tres cuatro cinco. ¿Entiendes?"

"Lo siento, pero los del Comisionado de Limpia me cerrarán el bar si sirvo alcohol a menores. Y esas de ahí apenas nacieron ayer. Así que dales estos vasitos de leche calentita y que se vayan a dormir." – me dice con su tono más sarcástico.

¡Esta elfa me saca de quicio¿Os lo había comentado nunca? Habrá que recurrir a los golpes bajos para no quedar en inferioridad.

"Oh ya... ¿Te disgusta que intente ligar con ellas y que pase de ti?"

"¿Te tengo que recordar que ya lo has intentado conmigo y que terminaste con una sarten como sombrero?"

¿Veis lo que os digo¡Si es que con ella no se puede! Con un gruñido me alejo del mostrador.

**_.-.-Eärmereth-.-._**

Pues al final va a ser un exito el bar este! La verdad es que esta lleno hasta arriba y me esta costando muchisimo llegar hasta la barra. Es que ni a codazos! Uy aprovechando el hueco que Glorfindel va dejando a su paso (me pregunto que balrogs le habra pasado se le ve muy cabreado) consigo llegar hasta mi objetivo. La barra! Que aun me tiene que invitar Loth a una copa.

"Loth! Ponme un par de hidromieles por favor"- la digo mientras veo como recoge unos vasos de leche

¿Vasos de leche en un bar? Creo que prefiero no saber porque estan ahi...

"Aqui tienes"-sonrie la teleri-¿ Que tal lo estas pasando?

"Genial"-sonrio-"Esto es un exito aunque se esta llenando de los elfos mas raros de todo Tirion..."

Loth mira alrededor: elfos casi pederastas, principes neuroticos, una pandilla de vigorexicos...y bueno supongo que los gemelos peredhan y yo que tampoco somos conocidos por nuestra cordura. Lothluin sonrie.

"Al menos no esta llena de esos noldor sosos"

Me voy riendo tras pagarle uno de los hidromieles y tras muchos malabarismos consigo llegar a la mesa sin derramar mucho.

"Ey! A mi no me has traido nada!"-se queja Elrohir

No si ahora resulta que voy a tener que ser adivina.

"La que lee el pensamiento es tu abuela guapo"-respondo-"Si pregunto que quereis y no respondes, como voy a saberlo eh?"

Elrohir se levanta malhumorado y refunfuñando mientras Elladan a mi lado coge su jarra para esconder una sonrisa. ¿Y a este que le parece tan gracioso?

"Yo creo que lo ha hecho aposta para ir a hablar con Lin"-decide explicarme una vez le lanzo una mirada asesina.

"Si solo quisiera hablar"-me rio entredientes antes de chocar mi jarra con la de Elladan-"A ver si se lían de una vez y nos dejan al resto en paz con sus babosadas"

"Bien dicho"-rie Elladan antes de ponernos a beber

**_.-.-Elrohir-.-._**

Mientras me dirijo hacia la barra sonrío. Ha colado a la perfección. Tengo el pretexto perfecto para ir a hablar con Lin. Y seguro que ellos ni tan siquiera se han dado cuenta. Llego hasta donde está ella, que le acaba de servir una bebida a Legolas y lo sigue con mirada preocupada mientras el principito regresa a la mesa.

"Buenas." – sonrío a Lindórië apoyándome en la barra. Ella guarda unos vasos vacíos debajo del mostrador y me sonríe también. Eso es una buena señal ¿no? O a lo mejor debería dejar de escuchar los consejos amorosos de Glorfindel...

"Ey Elrohir¿qué tal te lo estás pasando?"

"Pues bien, la cosa está entretenida. Parece que vuestro negocio será un éxito a corto y a largo plazo ¿no?"

"Eso espero" – me contesta ella. – "¿Qué quieres tomar?"

"Mmmmm... Lo que tu me pongas." – otra táctica de Glorfindel. Frase+guiño de ojo.

Ella me sonríe y empieza a hacerme un cóctel con algo de alcohol, me lo decora con una florecita y me lo tiende.

"Aquí tienes, especialidad de la casa." – me dice con un guiño. Vaya, al final resultará que debí hacerle caso a Glorfindel y a sus consejos mucho antes, y dejar que mi parte humana saliera más a la luz, y no tanta mariconada elfica.

Me apoyo masculinamente en la barra y doy un sorbo. Está bastante bueno.

"Me gusta." – le digo a Lin, que me está mirando expectante. – "Y también me gusta lo guapa que estás esta noche." – ale, ahí va eso. Espero no haber sido muy directo, pero he oído a los gondorianos ligar de esta forma...

A ella se le escapa un vaso de entre las manos y me mira, enrojeciendo... Esto es una buena señal o una mala señal? Por suerte o por desgracia, llega Orophin. Yo lo aprovecho para desaparecer. No vaya a ser que a Lin se le escape una bofetada por lo atrevido de mi comentario...

**_.-.-Orophin-.-._**

Ummmm... Tengo la ligera sospecha de haber interrumpido alguna cosa. Y mirando la cara de Lindórië y lo rápido que se marcha Elrohir creo que no me equivoco de mucho.

Ella me mira pero creo que en realidad no me ve. Parece en shock. Paso mi mano por delante de sus ojos un par de veces y me espero a que reaccione.

"Oh... Orophin. No te había visto." – me dice al fin. Yo la miro con una sonrisa divertida. Esta elfa siempre me ha parecido de lo más curiosa.

"No pasa nada, la paciencia es uno de los dones más preciados del alma." – le contesto, recordando las lecciones de Círdan.

"¿Qué te pongo?"

"Un par de cervezas, por favor."

Mientras me las sirve, me mira de reojo. Al parecer está dudando entre decirme algo o no.

"¿Ocurre algo?" – le pregunto al fin.

"Bueno... Solo me ha sorprendido tu buen humor. Muchos clientes me hubieran soltado una bordería si les hubiera echo lo mismo que a ti."

Sonrío de nuevo : - "Porque todo el mundo debería plantearse el asistir a las clases de Yoga de Círdan. Van genial. Te ayudan a purificar el aura y a vivir en paz con todo lo que te rodea. Te rejuvenecen por dentro y por fuera."

"¿Te rejuvenecen?" – ella se queda a medio servir una de las jarras de cerveza y me mira con los ojos como platos – "¿Y donde dices que hace Círdan esto del yoga?"

"Pues en la playa, tres veces por semana. ¿Por qué¿Te animarías a venir?"

"Bueno... No conozco a nadie pero..."

"Me conoces a mi. ¿Qué más te hace falta¿Quieres que pasado mañana te pase a buscar, vienes a una clase y si te gusta te apuntas?" – que bien, Círdan seguramente hará que suba del nivel de Preliminar a Avanzado por esto.

"De acuerdo" – sonríe ella al tiempo que me tiende las cervezas – "¿Qué vais, tus hermanos y tu?"

"¿Mis hermanos? Que dices!" – río yo – "Para Haldir es una cosa demasiado estática, y Rúmil es un cabeza loca incapaz de mantener la continuidad y el esfuerzo que el yoga requiere."

Lindórië ríe ante eso también, porque conoce a mis hermanos y sabe que lo que digo es verdad.

"¿Cuánto te debo?"

"Nada, estás invitado." – sonríe ella.

Mmmmm... Pues vaya si me gusta este bar. Me gusta el ambiente y el aura de buenas vibraciones que desprende todo. Creo que vendré a menudo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mil gracias por sus reviews my dears, dicen que ya no los podemos contestar así que me da mucha penita no poder dar atención personalizada. Pues sí, así de complejo es para los elfos cuando ya no hay épica y los dramas son cotidianos (oh si los más desgarradores jajaja) además ya es tiempo de que a Legolas le vaya mal en un fic, que todos me lo tratan muy bien :P

Y vayan apartando a sus elfos nenas, que esto se llena de hombres guapos! (empiezo a encariñarme con los hermanos de Haldir :P)

En fin, gracias a Elanta (qué te puedo decir yo,creo que todas andamos con esto de las paranoias creativas :P), a Marce, a Julieta cineasta , a Ninde, Sofi, Samanta, Isiliel, Niniel y a todos aquellos que leen y no se reportan con review, gracias!

Tenna rato


End file.
